Mercy: A MariChat Story
by Crystal Miraculous Nerd
Summary: Adrien finds out who the girl is under the Ladybug mask, but will it dig up their friendship, just as she predicted? Or will he use it to his advantage? REALLY long chapters, I promise! I wrote the first one in Google Docs in 11 pt. font and it is four pages. Not kidding. Also on Wattpad under Crystal Miraculous Nerd and the same title! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Paris

Another Akuma attack came and went. Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing outside of the door to a janitor's' closet at the Collège Françoise Dupont, where the attack had taken place. Her earrings gave the first of several beeps, signaling the end of her transformation.

"Bye Kitty! See you later!" She called.

"M'lady. Please. I can't do this anymore. I need to know who you are." He begged.

"No, Chaton." Ladybug sighed sympathetically.

"Why? It's easier if we know. We can help each other!" He responded pleadingly.

"No. We can't. I'm… Weak. Without this." The heroine gestured to her suit and mask. "I'm not what you think I am. I don't want it to affect us."

"What could you have to _possibly_ hide under the mask that's so horrific that you can't trust me?! If anything, it would make me love you more. Whoever you are, I know I love you!" The leather clad boy whimpered.

Another beep.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, Kitty. When it's right, I promise." She said as she hugged him, then ducked into the closet.

"But it's never right…" He whispered to himself. Chat Noir quickly ducked into one of the nearby classrooms and detransformed. Putting in his earbuds, he exited the room. "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran began to play through his phone. Not having anything else to do, he began to dance around, pulling aerials and flips, all while his phone was in his jeans pocket.

"Come on, be my baby, come on…

Come on, be my baby, come on…" Another flip onto one of the hand rails. "Come on, be my baby, come on…" A jump landing perched on a windowsill. "Come on, be my baby, come on…" He repeated the chorus over and over along with the song as he began to scale the brick wall. No one was in the school, and he wanted to clear his head, but Plagg was out of energy. So, he remained Adrien as he climbed, his Chat Noir instincts taking over. The next thing he knew, he was up on one of the beams by the glass ceiling. Checking his phone, he realized he had only listened to about two minutes of the song, and he was already there.

"Mph." The blonde mumbled contentedly. He was interrupted by a loud creak coming from a door. Adrien quickly slipped into the small shadows, crouched behind a beam. Peering out, he noticed it was the same door his Lady had entered earlier. A bluenette's head poked out, looking left and right to check for anyone, likely him. 'Is that… Sorry, M'lady, but I must.' He decided.

'I can't see…' He thought to himself. The model quickly scrambled to a different beam, one much closer, and continued to watch. The girl exited and walked casually down the stairs. Adrien noticed a puddle of water and was about to warn her, but had to remind himself he was hiding. She, unfortunately, did not see, slipping and falling, landing sprawled out on her back.

"Ow…" He heard her say as she laid there, not moving.

Adrien's POV:

I finally got a clear view of her face as I climbed onto a beam above her. "No…" I whispered. "Marinette?" She stood up and brushed herself off as I turned around to climb back down, but I lost my foothold, holding on with just my arms. My fingers began to slip as I swung desperately, trying to get a good foothold again. I eventually pulled myself up, but my phone fell down in the process. "Crap." I cursed silently. Marinette turned to the source of the noise and immediately noticed my phone, the screen newly shattered.

"I remember you. You're Adrien's." She said dryly, talking to my phone. "Remember me? And my awful voicemail? Or the fact that I stole you from Adrien's gym locker when I should have been at my sculpture unveiling?" I gasped as she chuckled to herself.

'Copycat? Theo? Is that what she meant?' She exited the school quickly, taking my phone with her. I finally climbed down from my hiding spot and ran home.

No One's POV:

"Why am I so screwed, Plagg?" The poor boy asked the kwami. "She friend zoned me as Ladybug and hates me as Marinette!"

"Why'd you say she hates you, cheese bringer? I think you should have used 'loathes' or 'fears'." The kwami snickered to himself.

"I'm never going to get her to love me! What can I do?!"

"Well, maybe you should check to see if she really does hate you, first." Plagg suggested.

"How can I ask her?! I'm ADRIEN. Asking her as Adrien would b- OOOOOOOH. Plagg! Claws out!"

"Waitwhataboutmycheeeeeeeeee-" The small cat tried to say as he was sucked into the ring.

Chat Noir's POV:

I always loved swinging across rooftops, staring at the sunset. The vibrant colours reminded me of her. Of her favourite song.

"Chat, I'll let you ask me one VAGUE question about me." Ladybug suggested. We were sitting in our spots on top of the Eiffel tower, staring at the sunset.

"Are you serious? Wow, hmm..." I replied, trying not to sound overly enthusiastic. "What's your favourite song?"

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked shamefully.

"Never, M'Lady!" I declared.

"It's an American band. Have you heard of 'The Chainsmokers'?" She questioned. I couldn't help but stare at her perfect pink lips as they moved while she spoke, every delicate word coming out so uniquely but originally. But, it was all natural, as if makeup was forbidden on her perfect lips. "Chat?!" She complained irritably, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh- oh, yeah, I love The Chainsmokers! I love 'Starving'! Go on!" I squeaked. Crap, chat! Get your eagerness under control!

"As cheesy as it is, my favourite song is 'Paris'..." My love trailed off. "Stupid right?"

 _"If we go down, then we go down together,"_ I started to sing.

 _"They'll say you could do anything, they'll say that I was clever!"_ She joined me with a giggle.

 _"If we go down, then we go down together,"_ I repeated, lifting her up off the ground. We were standing face to face, inches apart, in a ballroom-waltz position. My one hand was still firmly holding her other and my right had somehow found its way to her hip. She smirked and continued, throwing her free arm around my shoulders.

 _"We'll get away with anything, let's show them we are better!"_

I led her through a waltz, chorusing, _"Let's show them we are better!"_

We sang together, dancing, twirling, and laughing the night away.

 _"We were staying in Paris,_

 _To get away from your parents,_

 _You looked so proud,"_ I released her hip, spinning her along the edge of a narrow beam. Rather than spin back to me, she grabbed my arm, jolting me out with her.

 _"If we go down, then we go down together!_

 _They'll say you could do anything, they'll say that I was clever!_

 _If we go down, then we go down together!_

 _We'll get away with anything, let's show them we are better!"_

 _"Show them we are, show them we are..."_ Her voice chorused softly as I walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips, leaning in, closer and closer, as she kept repeating, _"Show them we are, show them we are..."_

It felt like there was no one in the world but us, like time had stopped. If time had stopped, I'd never want it to start again. My lips brushed against hers, snapping her back to reality. She pulled away in a fit of laughter, while I attempted to regain my composure.

"Chaton, you're a pretty good singer!"

"As are you, M'Lady!" My ring beeped, telling me that I had to go. I silently cursed Plagg for ruining the moment, but it wasn't my choice.

"Adeiu, M'Lady!"

...(Flashback over)...

That was probably the time either side of her opened up the most to me.

 _"We were staying in Paris,"_ I sung quietly to myself.

 _"Show you I am better..."_

After several more houses, I finally landed on hers, my Princess's house. I delicately tapped the window with a leather clad finger. She jumped at the knocking, shrieking something but I couldn't make it out as a little red blur flashed through her room. Maybe that was a kwami? I don't know. She slipped over to the door and let me in.

Marinette's POV...

I quickly answered the door, muffling the irritation of being interrupted.

"Chat Noir! Why are you here? Is an akuma attacking?" Deep down, I knew nothing was happening, but I couldn't let him know that. He seemed to frown at my words, as if something about them stung him, like he knew I was lying, but he quickly covered it.

"Why, can't I just stop by for a little Chat with my Purrincess? Purrease?" Internally, I groaned at the pun, but forced myself to chuckle. Chat gave me another quizzical look, and this time I stared back, almost getting lost in his green eyes, reminding me so much of our night up on the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Chat... if only..." I whispered, almost inaudibly. I could barely hear it, but he quirked his head to the side, giving me the look I felt way too familiar with already. His eyes took in my room, studying every detail, as if he was being tested on it later, before his eyes landed on my 'Adrien Agreste' collage and screensaver.

"I- uh- er..." I stuttered goofily, a blush quickly heating my face.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked, his focus still on my posters.

"Yeah... Silly, isn't it? I mean, he's a famous model! He's rich, upper class, probably meets girls better than me all the time! He's kind, amazing, beautiful, everything I'm not. He probably doesn't even notice me..." I sighed, tears welling in my eyes. But before I could wallow in self pity any longer, a black hand grabbed my face and jolted me roughly, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

Chat's POV:

I can't believe it. Here My Lady is, crying over me, because I was so stupid as to not see her! I'm the reason she's upset and broken. How could I be so cruel? Before I knew what I was doing, I looked her in the eyes, those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and told her firmly,

"Purrincess, you are amazing. You deserve more than him. You are the kindest person I have ever met, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And if they do, they won't see tomorrow." She giggled at my frustration, just like on the tower. When we almost kissed. 'No Chat, don't.' I reminded myself forcibly, taking a step towards her. She had not broken eye contact as she took a step backwards, coming into contact with the wall. "Chat?..." She mumbled fearfully. I couldn't stop now, I couldn't control it. I just wanted to kiss her, make her mine, take away all the pain anyone had ever caused her. I leaned in, my eyes full of lust and hers full of fear.

"Please, don't..." She resisted feebly. My hands pressed against the wall alongside her as I leaned in, my face getting closer and closer to hers. I couldn't stop. I wanted her to feel my love, not pain. I wanted her, and my cat instincts told me to take what I wanted. My lips brushed against hers as the fear in her eyes turned to strength and anger. She ducked under me, kicking me face first into the wall where she just was. I'm pretty sure I blacked out, because the next thing I remember was waking up on the roof next door with an ice pack on my head and a note that stated, "Don't try that again. If you do, I'll kick your *ss! (Again)

Love,

Marinette

I laughed, wondering what I just got myself into. The sun had set and I checked my watch. "Oh CRAP! I'm going to be late for dinner! I. Am. Doomed."


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing with Bae

I just wanted to say THANK YOU! Before we begin. 28 followers and 24 favourites?! And only one chapter?! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! So, here's another chapter for all of you dedicated readers!

* * *

The next day in gym, Mme. LaCae was lecturing them on their next unit.

"We are entering our next unit, which is on dance. The first project is to be paired with a partner of the opposite gender and come up with a dance for the two of you. Now, get to work!" Chloe immediately ran over to Adrien, shrieking in a shrill voice.

"Adriekins! We're partners, right?"

Adrien's POV:

As Chloe was asking me to be with her, my eyes strayed away, noticing Marinette standing shamefaced towards the wall. It looked like Nathanael also wanted to approach her, but didn't know how. It was just the four of us left partnerless now. "Actually, Chloe," I started, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards Nathanael. "I was going to work with Mari, but you can work with Nathanael!"

Marinette jumped, facing me as she turned bright red. "Erm, thanks!" She replied awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

Nathanael shot Mari a pleading look, as if to say, "Help me!" But I glared back, almost hissing, "Mine." Through my teeth. He seemed to get the message loud and clear, jumping at my harsh gaze. As Marinette turned to look at me, confused by Nathanael's shakiness, I immediately shot her one of my award winning model smiles.

"So, you ready?" I asked her.

"Mph... I don't know..." She mumbled.

"C'mon!" I replied exuberantly. "I know you'll be great!" I meant it, too. I'd seen her dance, that one night on the Eiffel Tower. She was amazing, flawless, and unique. She didn't fall into my arms, she pulled me into hers. She didn't step on my feet to hurt me, or because she was clumsy. She did it to boost herself to my height. She was so precise too, it was magical.

"Uh... Adrien? Hello?" Marinette's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Ii-i was asking what song you want..."

"How about 'Rise Up' by Andra Day?" I suggested.

"O-okay!" Was the reply. Marinette quickly ran off to get it approved by the teacher and I began to wonder what could have possibly happened to her that would create such little self value. What could make her too afraid to trust me with who she is because she thinks so poorly of herself? What could have hurt her that much? What could have made her that miserable? What?

Marinette jogged back over, interrupting my thoughts.

"She said it's okay," The bluenette explained.

"Cool. How about a little freestyle, first?" I suggested.

"O-okay!"

I pulled it up on my phone and hit play, starting slowly. She quickly picked up what I was doing and mirrored it.

"You're broken down and tired,"

Marinette almost tripped over her feet, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. We began to move in sync, beginning a waltz.

"Living life on a merry-go-round," We twirled gently, picking up more and more of a contemporary appeal.

"And you can't find a fighter

But I see it in you, so we gon' walk it out," I spun her out on arm's length, just like the night on the Eiffel Tower, but she spun back to me, not pulling me with her.

"Ooooh, mountains," I sung.

"We gon' walk it out," She added quietly.

"And oooooh, mountains," We chorused, continuing our waltz.

"And I'll rise up,

I'll rise like the day,

I'll rise up,

I'll rise unafraid," She seemed to lose all self-doubt as the song went on, Ladybug showing through.

"And I'll rise up!

And I'll do it a thousand times again!" I lifted her up, as she planted her hands firmly into mine, balancing upside-down in a handstand as she continued to sing

"And I'll rise up," She brought her legs into an air-splits, not dropping.

I'll rise like the waves,

I'll rise up,

In spite of the ache," She dropped down, letting me catch her bridal-style, and gently dropped out of my arms.

"And I'll rise up!

And I'll do it a thousand times again..."

I pulled her in, just like on the Eiffel Tower. But this time, when my lips brushed against hers, she didn't pull back, letting me kiss her as the song went on and everyone stared at us.

"Oooooh ooh oh ooh oh ooh ooh,

Oooooh ooh oh ooh oh ooh ooh,

Ooooooh….

Eeeoooooooooooooooh," Then suddenly the music was cut.

"Ah-HEM," Mme. LaCae coughed, interrupting our moment. "As much as I loved your dance routine, the ending still needs a little work. Please keep your emotions inside you, people!" She turned around to the class and shooed them away, back to practicing their individual dances.

"Wow… That was…" I mumbled, awestruck that Ladybug, er- Marinette let me kiss her.

"IM SORRY! I didn't mean to- we, uh, ughthisishopeless…" She blurted out, blushing furiously.

"Mari, I would have wanted no one more to have stolen my first kiss." I replied, a gentle finger lifting up her chin.

"Your… First kiss?" She gulped nervously.

"Yes, and I'm glad it was you." I replied, smiling. "Was it yours?"

"Well… no… not exactly…" Mari mumbled.

My face fell, and I think it was evident. Who kissed MY lady?! Does she have a boyfriend? Is it Nathanael? Ugh, I'm going to beat that sketchy character(A/N: The puns!) into the pavement for kissing her…

"Um… Adrien?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you alright? You looked… angry…" She almost seemed frightened by me. Agh! Adrien, why can't you do anything right?!

"I-I'm fine! Just fine!" I said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to stare as I awkwardly scratched my neck. Oops…

Everyone finally turned away and left just me and Mari. It's now or never, I decided.

Bending down on one knee, I asked. "Marinette Dupain-Chang, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I gently kissed her hand like I did in costume. The kiss, or maybe it was the question, but she seemed to go into shock, barely giving a little nod, before collapsing on the floor.

"Adrien, what happened?!" The gym teacher cried, running over.

"Well, uh… She kinda fainted…" I replied. Technically, I was telling the truth! I merely left out the majority of the details. She gave me a skeptical eye before telling me to take her to the nurse. I picked her limp body up bridal-style and carried her out of the gym.

"I love you, Purrincess. Never forget that." I whispered, planting a kiss on her head as I walked down the hall. Laying her gently on the nurse's sickbed, I explained what happened… Sort of.

"She fainted, and I brought her here." I summarized. "Can I wait until she wakes up?"

"No, Adrien. You have to go back to class. It's important." She replied sternly, reminding me of Nathalie.

"But-" I whined.

"The only way you can stay with this girl is if you were some sort of superhero, which I can guarantee you aren't." The Nurse scolded, shooing me out.

As soon as we got into the hallway, Plagg flew out. "You're going to see her as Chat, aren't you?" He groaned.

"Yep." I replied, shouting the phrase that causes my transformation.

I ducked out of the school's glass roof (the walls are much easier to climb as Chat) and perched on my staff outside the Nurse's window.

"Chat Noir!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I- eh…" Crap! I forgot to think of an excuse! "Uh… An akuma was attacking, causing random teen bluenettes to faint. I am checking to make sure they are waking up properly. Ladybug and I took care of it." I mentally facepalmed myself for the excuse. No way would she buy it.

"Okay, this is Marinette. I must be going, if you don't mind." She replied, exiting the room in an excited mess.

I sat down on the chair and began to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. After a while, he fell asleep, still on the waiting chairs.

Marinette's POV:

Bending down on one knee, Adrien asked me. "Marinette Dupain-Chang, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He gently kissed my hand like Chat would. Then darkness. I'm not really sure what happened after that, but I recall shouting and someone picking me up.

"I love you, Purrincess. Never forget that." I heard someone say. Then I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Chat…" I wanted to call into the darkness. Nothing. Where am I? I can't do anything, just stay. I must have drifted into sleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in the Nurse's office.

"Ugh… My head…" I moaned, sitting up. Looking around, I spotted Chat Noir laying on the chair by my bed.

"Chat? What's going on?" I asked, poking him on the arm.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, MLA-" He screamed, waking up abruptly. "Oh. Sorry, Mari!"

I had my ears covered, my head still hurt, and Chat's incessant noise didn't help. "Stuff it, please!" I begged. "What happened? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"Marinette, I saw you in here and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We are friends, aren't we? This is what friends do, right?" He asked, desperately looking for confirmation to what a friend 'did'. Oh Chat…

"Why'd you ask if that's what a friend does? Don't you have friends?" I questioned his questioning as he looked away in disappointment. "Oh, Chat… You don't have friends, do you?"

"Not exactly. He replied soberly. "They just want my fame, in and out of this mask... Even my father... It's just me and M'Lady, and I have nightmares all the time about losing her. If I lost her-" His voice cracked as a few tears ran down his face.

"Poor Kitty!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. "You've got me now, don't you?"

He stifled a giggle. "I guess I do. You and M'Lady. Thanks, Purrincess. I've got to go. You should get to class soon, okay?" He hopped out the window, waving goodbye as he vaulted from building to building. Now I have another reason not to tell Chat who I am. It would break his heart knowing his two friends are the same person. I got up, thanked Nurse what's-her-face, and left.

When I got back to gym, Adrien ran over to me and shouted, "You're okay!" While pulling me into a hug. I turned bright red as he gave me a model-smile, making my heart melt.

"So, did you think about my proposal? Marinette, will you be mine?"

I nodded vigorously, trying my best not to faint as he pulled me into another hug.

"Back to practice, Mari?" He asked, leading me away.


	3. Chapter 3: No One Needs Me

Hey everyone! I will be updating every two weeks (I hope) and if I update sooner, then count that as your update for the two-week timespan. This next chapter is very deep, and I was channeling some serious emotions towards the end, so be warned. I was internally crying writing this. Love ya!

* * *

Marinette's POV:

"OHMIGOD! Alya! Adrien asked me to be HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I shrieked, as my best friend winced, covering her ears.

"I know you're excited and all, but I need my eardrums." She replied. "Now chill girl, we can figure out your dress when we get to your place."

We had been walking home and had to stop every 10 feet because I'd have another meltdown about the date I had later. I just can't believe he asked me! I didn't even realize he knew my name. Now, we're going on a date heck-knows-where. I kept fantasizing about the date on the way home(A/N: Not in that way, you sinners!) and didn't even notice when I walked right past the bakery door.

"Uh, Mari…?" Alya called out. I whirled around to see her hand on the door, pointing at it, as if to say, 'You _do_ live here, don't you?' I laughed as she opened it for me to walk through.

"Hi Maman! Hi Papa!" I called as we walked up the stairs to my room. Once we got there, I officially freaked out.

"ALYA! What should I wear?! Should I buy something from Adrien's dad's line, so he knows I care about high-class fashion, or should I wear everything designer, or should I make something? But that might say 'Look at poor Marinette! She can't afford anything, so she makes it herself!' OR-" I was cut off by Alya's laughter.

"Girl, you ARE a designer! Everything you make is even BETTER than any other out there! I know Adrien loves Ladybug and Chat Noir, so maybe you could make an outfit in their theme!" I blushed and thanked her profusely for the idea, ripping out my sketchpad and sketching a dress. Alya went on her phone and pulled up the Ladyblog, showing me Ladybug's suit. Internally, I was laughing hysterically, trying not to let it show. Out of anyone, **I know** what the suit is like! But I pretended to use it, making notations, drawings, measurements, before shouting "DONE!"

Alya hurried over to me, yanking the sketchpad out of my hands as she stared in awe. "Mari… it's amazing!" She cried.

"Thanks Al-" I replied, but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Yeah, Mom?" Alya answered. "Ugh, fine!" My ombré haired friend hung up, explaining the situation to me. "Apparently, Mom has to work late so I have to babysit my younger siblings. But good luck on the dress!" She ducked through the trapdoor and down the stairs as I walked over to my closet, but all of my clothes in it are in the before-stage, known to everyone else as fabric and sewing equipment. I began by cutting circles out of the black fabric strip while Tikki helped get my mannequin get set up. I got so caught up in my work, it startled me when a large shrieking noise, not unlike a howling dog, shook the house.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I cried. As Ladybug, I hopped out into the wind, hoping that whatever akuma was created would be simple and easy to defeat, after all, I have a DATE! I hopped from building to building, noticing the people writhing on the ground, shaking and spasming, while others would attempt to wake them from this state. It was almost like a seizure, except the occasional shriek coming from the semi-conscious people. Whenever one let out a banshee screech, everyone was forced to cover their ears to save themselves from the feeling of their skull throbbing. Definitely NOT an easy akuma.

When I arrived, Chat was on the akuma. It looked similar to Guitar Villain, but instead of a guitar, this villain possessed two very large loudspeakers on his wrists, shooting out beams of what looked like sound at random civilians and Chat Noir.

"Get off me, you mangy cat!" It sung in a very off-key parody of 'Roar'. Whenever it sung, it seemed to get more power. "I am Tuneless! I will never be called quiet or off-key again! And I will not let CHLOE take my spot in the school musical!" Great. Another akuma caused by Chloe.

"I wish you were a soprano. Then you could have left on a high note and not gotten akumatized!" The black cat joked before he was flung off the villain.

"Where is the akuma?!" I shouted to him.

"In her sheet music! It's in her pocket." He replied. I tried to jump at her, but she threw a tire my way. "Hey!" Chat shouted. "Your singing is just as bad as that tire! You're both flat!

The akuma and I both groaned at the pun. "What?" He asked. "REFRAIN from making these bad puns? Of CHORUS I won't."

"Let's cut this short, shouldn't we?" I asked before screaming my signature phrase. "LUCKY CHARM!" A pair of microphones landed in my hand, a black one and a red one.

"What do we do with this?!" I questioned as my voice echoed back to me out of Tuneless' speakers, causing her to shake her head in discomfort.

"Sing, I believe…" Chat answered, looking me in the eyes as he claimed the black microphone.

"But I don't sing!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"I know you're very MEWsical, M'lady, just loosen up! And if you can't hit the high C's (aka seas) I'll take you sailing!"

I groaned. "Singing won't fix anything, Chat. I blame Disney movies for making you believe that."

"What's a Disney movie?" He asked inquisitively. I stared into his curious green eyes, as if to say 'You're kidding, right?!' but he just stared back, completely questioning what I was talking about.

"Stop by my friend Marinette's sometime soon. She LOVES them, she even has a collection!" I could have sworn I saw a smirk dash across his face before he started singing to the karaoke soundtrack coming from the akuma.

"There's a fire, starting in my heart," He began

"Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark!" I joined irritably.

"Finally, I can see you crystal clear," We harmonized, as he began to walk around me.

"Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare," I laughed as the akuma fell, crippled, to the side, joining him as we began to dance again.

"See how I'll leave with every piece of you," I slyly slid around Chat as he attempted to reach around me and hug me from behind. As I looked over, the hurt people began to wake up.

"Don't underestimate the things that I will do," He whipped around me and pulled me into a hug, a move I definitely wasn't expecting. I giggled as I pushed him away.

"There's a fire starting in my heart," I put a little too much into my hips as I started to dance, apparently, because Chat had stopped singing, mouth agape, watching me work what I had.

"Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark," I snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing him out of whatever coma I had put him in.

"The scars of your love remind me of us," He took over, sitting me down on the ledge of the building as he sung to me.

"They keep me thinking that we almost had it all," Chat swirled my arm around me, before intertwining his fingers with mine.

"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless," He kissed my hand as he finished the line, a blush crossing my face.

"I can't help feeling," I joined him softly, echoing his voice to give depth to the song.

"We could have had it all!" I stood up to sing, my voice blasting across town, the key change leaving my partner in awe.

"Rolling in the deep,

You had my heart inside of your hand," He joined me, holding my hand that didn't contain a microphone.

"And you played it to the beat…" He leaned in, our faces getting closer and closer, the singing fading away. He dropped the mic and out of the corner of my eye, I watched it roll away. His hand gently cupped my chin as I leaned in, closing the distance between us. His lips were so soft and nice, I could have sworn they were familiar. But I had kissed him before, unknown to him. Dark Cupid… ADRIEN!

I yanked away, Chat's eyes smiling, his face completely awestruck. I ducked out of his arms, one was pressed against the ledge next to me, the other wrapped around my neck. I quickly swung over to the akuma, de-evilized it, and threw my microphone into the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" I shouted. Chat walked over to me, but before he could reach me, I ran off. I can't deal with him now. My forever crush just asked me out, I said yes, and then I go kiss Chat Noir! Why is my life so screwed over? I can't hurt either of them. I love them both too much. So I ran. I ran across the rooftops until I reached home, where I immediately got a call from Alya to rant about the latest akuma attack, her squealing about how LadyNoir is meant to be.

"I mean, it's literally fact. They are Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang can try to find others, but they will always make it back to each other. If one dies, so will the other. If one suffers, so do both. I wonder what that's like, ya know? Mari?" I couldn't even. We're not destined to be! Adrien likes me now, and I can't let that go! I don't want to suffer, I don't want Chat or Adrien to suffer, I just want it to be over.

"I can't deal with this right now, Alya!" I answered snarkily. "I'm busy with this dress for dumb ol' Adrien, KAY? So do me a favor and leave. Me. ALONE." I heard Alya gasp from the other end before I hung up.

Sometimes, I wonder if continuing this path life makes me take is really worth it. How easy it would be to just end it all… No more drama… No more Adrien… No more Chat… No more family, Alya, Nino… No more Chloe… And no more Ladybug…

But Paris would fall to Hawkmoth without me. I can't. The lives of millions in Paris are worth more than the depression of one puny little girl. One. That's all I am. I am nothing but a martyr for these people, a shield, a wall to protect them from themselves. Anger, that's all it is. Protecting people from anger. But… If I just ended it all, what anger would be left? None. No one cares about me enough to be angry or sad. Just Ladybug. If Ladybug was gone, then it would be tragic.

Marinette's gone. Oh no, she's gone. Now, we're over it. She was no one special, anyways… Tears began to well in my eyes as I reached for my sewing kit. Pulling out the thickest needle I could find, I heard Tikki cry, "Mari… Please."

I turned away, stabbing my arm and drawing a horizontal line across it, cutting into my skin. Another one below it, and another, and another… Soon, my wrists were dripping blood. Tikki hurried to get band-aids, but I held her down.

"No…" I whispered. "I don't want it. I don't need it. I don't need anyone." No one needs me… I thought the last bit to myself as the blood ran onto my sheets. Ever since I started attacking myself, I had taken the opportunity to blame my period for the bloody mess around my room and my bed. I moaned in moderate discomfort as my arm began to sting, the needle still stuck in my arm. I pulled it out and threw it at the partially complete dress I had made, lodging itself in the chest of my mannequin.

Chat's POV:

I don't think she even realized my existence as I sat, perched on her neighbor's roof, watching through the glass double-doors that opened to her balcony. Why, Marinette? Am I that bad? She has always been shy, and occasionally a little depressed, but I never expected this. Is Chat Noir too much?

Chat Noir is the real me. Adrien is the real mask, not my miraculous. She hurt herself because of Chat Noir. She loves the mask. Not me. I don't know if I can do this anymore, play these games, mess with these feelings. So, I went to the most emotionless place on the planet. Home.

* * *

Sad, right? I was actually self-harming at a point in my life when there was nothing but drama, so I basically used my memories to write Mari towards the end. I would hurt myself in a similar way to her, but I got over that after a while. This is not meant to be picking on any depressed and/or suicidal people out there. I can relate, and this chapter was actually really hard to write for me, because it brought back a lot of memories which I've tried so hard to forget. I'm not any of that anymore, though. I found a support system and got what I needed. Now, I'm really perky and happy and no longer depressed and occasionally suicidal. If I was dead, what would you people do for story updates? XD


	4. Chapter 4: The First Date

Hey everyone! This is seven pages, so... Yeah. Or at least in Google Docs. BTW, I wrote the ending after watching Heathers The Musical for the first time, so it's pretty dark. I'm going to work on uplifting this stuff and making it less depressing next chapter. Anyways, ENJOI.

* * *

The school day seemed tedious and unending, as Chloe continued to pester Adrien about his choice to go out with Marinette.

"I mean, **really** Adrien?! She's a peasant! Her family owns a bakery, and she's nowhere near as hot as I am! Why are you going out with that untalented piece of trash?" Chloe ranted, hugging Adrien's arm and attempting to seductively bat her eyelashes every few words. The model only responded by shaking her off his arm, rolling his eyes, and walking away.

'I have too much to think about, anyway. Ladybug loves the mask, not me. Chat isn't worth it, I guess.' He thought to himself, walking straight into Marinette.

"Oh! Adrien! Ohmigod, I am so, SO sorry!" She apologised profusely. Adrien laughed dryly before answering.

"Mari, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for everything." She turned an even brighter shade of red.

He also took note of the red, puffy cuts on her wrists before walking off. By the end of the school day, Marinette was back to being hyper about her date with Adrien.

"Bye Alya! I've got to finish the dress!" She called to her best friend, running off. When she got home, she washed the bloody needle and began to use it for the final touch, a lace layer underneath. After a few hard hours of work on the dress, she put it on, a lovely red dress which hugged her waistline, but the bottom half, the skirt-like half, fell loosely along her body, the lace layer peeking out from underneath. There were also inch-thick shoulder straps connecting to a sweetheart neckline along the top of the dress. All of it was Ladybug red with black spots, except for the lace, which was solid black with an elegant edge.

The final touch was a matching red headband and red pigtail ribbons.

"What do you think, Tikki?" She asked inquisitively.

"Beautiful Mari! Adrien's going to love it!" Was the high pitched reply. Marinette slipped on her black ballet flats and headed down the stairs, careful not to fall and rip the dress. Sitting on the chair in her parents' bakery, she waited for Adrien. And waited. And waited. She was just about ready to give up hope, but then Adrien came running through the front door, disheveled and a mess.

"I'm…. Sorry…" He wheezed. "Father wanted me to go to an emergency photoshoot, and I got here as soon as I could slip away." Tom eyed the boy cautiously before taking his protective hand off of his daughter's shoulder. She walked over to him, blushing profusely as he placed his hand in hers. They walked out the door, both ecstatic.

Adrien opened the limo door and bowed down in a playful manner, getting a giggle from Marinette. "After you, Purrincess." He cooed, causing Marinette to freeze.

"What did you just call me?" She choked out, causing Adrien to realize his mistake.

"I- uh, know Chat calls Ladybug his Lady, and you look so much like her, but you're not so I called you purrincess, cause you're my… princess?" He rambled as Marinette's face softened. "Why? Someone important call you that?"

"Yes, actually," She replied, turning to face Adrien. "He's quite special to me, and so is that nickname so please don't use it." The bluenette climbed in the car and her boyfriend soon followed, shutting the door behind them.

Adrien's POV:

"So, this guy won't be competition for mwa, will he?" I asked cockily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course not, Puppy!" She answered, getting a peculiar look from me. "What?" She continued. "Ladybug has her kitty, and I have my puppy. But don't worry, Puppy. This guy's like my brother, a good friend who I trust with my life. But he isn't and won't be anything more. Promise." Her words rang in my head like a broken record.

'Good friend…' 'Brother…' 'Won't be anything more…' I shook my head, trying to get the nightmares out.

'When she finds out you're Chat, she will dump you….' 'She will not like either side of you after this…' 'She decides you're not good enough for her…' 'She realises you abuse your kwami and don't give him enough cheese…' Ugh. Plagg was in my head again. I wonder if her kwami is this bad.

I leaned back into the seat cushion a sigh escaping my lips, before I turned to look at Mari, deep in thought. I noticed the scars still prominent on her wrist as I reached for her hand, Marinette wincing as I brushed against her cuts.

"Mari, what is this?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just a little sewing accident while making this dress!" She replied awkwardly. I studied her face for another moment as she squirmed before I continued.

"I know what these are, Mari." I looked into her eyes, the bluebell orbs staring back at me. It took all the strength I had not to pull her into a kiss. "Promise me that whoever is causing you this stress, you'll talk to and work this out with. I don't want you hurting yourself." She nodded as I pulled away.

"Adrien?" A timid voice pierced my thoughts. I turned to face Marinette, who had her hand on her chin in the iconic 'thinking' face. "How do you know what these are?"

I shuddered at the memories, mumbling audibly, "No. I can't tell you, I'm sorry, Mari." She gave me a look of concern and said no more until the car began to slow down.

We hopped out of the car as Marinette looked around, awestruck. We were car parked next to the Eiffel Tower, the sun shining brightly above us. She spotted the stairs up the tower and ran off, calling out, "C'mon, slowpoke!"

"Gori- Er, Driver?" Whew. Close one. I got a grunt in response. "I will call you when we need pickup. Until then, you're off duty." He grunted again, turning and getting into the car as I ran after my girlfriend. The further along the stairway I ran, the harder I started breathing.

'For Chat Noir, you're not athletic, are ya, kid?' Plagg's voice rang in my head. "Stuff… It… Plagg…" I mumbled inbetween puffs of air. As her lovely blue pigtails finally came into view, I slowed down, stopping alongside her.

"Geez Mari… You're fast…" I wheezed as she giggled.

"My puppy's not tired, is he?" She mocked playfully as I groaned. I'm really starting to hate that nickname. I mean, really. She's my purrincess, I'm her kitty. I wish I could tell her, but Chat Noir is nothing more than her brother. I have to remember my boundaries. Why does life have to be so unfair?

She looked down, noticing the thick blanket, telescope and picnic basket. Tightly latching her hand in mine, she plopped to the ground, pulling me down onto her as she giggled, rustling my hair.

We snacked, eating dinner as the sun went down. I laid on the blanket, stretching out as she rested next to me, her head resting on my arm, her hands on her chest.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. "The quality of the stars away from all the bright city lights… It's amazing…"

"I love how all the other little stars surround the bright ones, but they can't see anything but a little light in the sky…" She added. "All they see is a shining light, but aren't close enough to see the true beauty of the star. None of them know what the other stars actually look like up close. Sure, we know they're hot and made of gas, but we have no idea what any of them are." They're just like us… All she sees is the bright shining model. She doesn't see what I really look like… Who I really am… She doesn't see Chat at all… She's not close enough… I'm not close enough…

"Hey, look! It's the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper!" I pointed out randomly. "It's like Ladybug and Chat! They're an iconic duo, but Ladybug's the big one, the better one. Chat's the smaller one. Everyone likes her better anyway."

"Now hold on a second!" Marinette jumped in, pulling herself up to a sitting position, off my arm. "Ladybug couldn't do anything without Chat! He's her other half! Yin and Yang! They are equals!"

"If they're Yin and Yang, wouldn't they be together? I mean, they do go together…" I asked as she gave a frustrated groan in response. I think I just annoyed a bear with pigtails. Crap.

"Well, maybe Ladybug likes someone in human form, but feels attracted to Chat too, but those affections are smaller! Maybe she doesn't know, because she's now with the boy of her dreams! Maybe they WON'T end up together! What'll happen?! The universe falls apart?" Her voice rose as she was speaking, becoming more and more agitated.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" I laughed as she playfully punched my arm. "You wound me, Pur- Mari!" Caught myself. Whew. "I need a kiss to make it all better!" She turned bright red, and I could see it, even though it was mostly dark. How had I never noticed the blushing before? It looks just like her mask, but without the spots. She seemed to make up her mind on the kiss, grabbing onto my collar as she pulled into me, pressing her lips into mine. I was so surprised by her actions, that I let out a small 'mph!' before continuing the kiss, pulling her onto me as we kissed under the moonlight, her beauty more radiant than ever.

"I-I'm sorry… That was overstepping my boundaries…" She stuttered, pulling away and standing up. I jumped up after her.

"It wasn't overstepping your boundaries if I liked it too. It was amazing." I gave her one of my award winning smiles before pulling her into another kiss, this time surprising her. When we pulled away, she was grinning ear to ear, mumbling something like 'Wow…'

We spent the rest of the night comparing constellations and laughing at each other, including my puns, which was a first. Eventually, we wound down, deciding it was time to go home.

*le lazy author time skip*

"That was amazing, Adrien." Marinette said as she got up. She had gotten better and better at talking to me as the night went on, making it much easier to have a conversation with her. Granted, she almost tripped and fell off the tower, but it was a start.

"I loved every second, _mon cherie_." I kneeled down, pecking her hand with a quick kiss. She giggled, grabbing my hand and leading me up. I frowned slightly. She didn't reject my hand as Adrien, but as Chat it's stupid and annoying? Oh well. We walked down the Eiffel Tower hand in hand, side by side. When we reached the bottom, I pulled out my phone and called the driver, but to no avail. He didn't answer, so I tried Nathalie. Nothing. The home phone. Nothing. Dad's office. Nothing. Dad's cell. Nothing. How am I supposed to get my purrincess home without a ride? Oh, wait a minute…

"Hey Mari, I can't get in touch with any of my 'family,'" I made sure to use the necessary air quotes around family as I spoke. "So I'm going to call a very _special_ friend of mine to help. Be right back!" I darted around the side of the tower, pretending to call someone before whispering my transformation phrase, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

I quickly scaled the Eiffel Tower on one side and clambered down the visible side to make it appear as if I had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey Purrincess," I said as I landed behind her. "My friend, Adrien, told me you needed a ride. Cat Cab at your service!" I bowed playfully, kneeling down so she could climb onto my back. One knee. I felt my spine pop. She swung her leg over me as if I was a horse, making it difficult to get back up. Her warmth was comforting; I could feel it through my thick leather suit. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I stood up, choking me a little.

"Hold on tight, purrincess," I reminded her as she tightened her grip, resembling a mix between a hug and a piggyback ride. A smile formed on my face as I took off, leaping through the air as if determined to reach the top of the tower in one spring. She screamed in fear, apparently not as brave without the suit, her hands gripping my shoulders, her nails somehow clawing their way through my costume, leaving little puncture marks scattered around the leather. As I swung from rooftop to rooftop, her nails continued to lodge themselves even further into my shoulders. When I finally landed on her balcony, she ripped her hands from me and landed clumsily on the ground. Marinette examined herself quickly, noticing the small amounts of blood on her sharp fingers.

"Chat, I'm so sorry!" She apologized. I finally got a clear look at her nails as her hands flailed around her desperately, with their owner in a clear state of panic. They had been cut and filed into rough, jagged points, not unlike the blade of a butter knife. "Come on in, I need to clean up your shoulders."

"Mari, they're not that ba-" She cut me off, giving me a stern look.

"I know how sharp my nails are and I know how much it hurts. Now come on, silly kitty."

I followed her in, curious as to what was next. She led me into her bathroom, pulled out the first aid kit, and turned to face me, a bright red color illuminating her visage.

"I-I need you to take off your shirt…" She mumbled awkwardly, finally thinking it all through. I let out a dry laugh at her face before complying.

Marinette's POV:

"I-I need you to take off your shirt…" I mumbled awkwardly, finally thinking it all through. He gave a dry laugh before complying, reaching for his bell and pulling it down, revealing it to be a zipper, not just a decoration.

Chat Noir removed his shirt, which looked more and more like a weird biker's jacket, now that I think about it. I washed my hands and rinsed a fresh washcloth under warm water before turning around, taking in the full view of him. Perfectly tanned and muscular, his abs were well defined and prominent in his chest. His arms had a lovely definition, contrary to what I liked to tell him as Ladybug.

It must have shown, because he asked, "Like what you see, Mari?" And flexed his muscles. It took all I had to keep from staring. Instead, I dabbed gently at the cuts on his one shoulder, telling him,

"You're nothing compared to my boyfriend." He gave me another dry laugh before replying.

"Whatever you say, Purrincess, whatever you say." The cuts were quite deep and bleeding a lot, causing him to wince every time I touched one.

"Sorry kitty." I mumbled pitifully.

"Purrincess, if you don't mind me asking, why are your nails filed in such a way?" I glanced down at the telltale scars on my wrist, quickly averting my attention back to Chat's puncture marks to avoid his eyes following mine. It's bad enough that Adrien knows! Imagine how Chat would react.

"Let's just say that my boyfriend changed my mind from what I was thinking of doing with my nails." My vague reply must have made something click. I looked up to see him frown, his sad, woeful green eyes boring into mine in a desperate hope to offer comfort.

"I'm fine, Chat!" I grumped hastily, dabbing some alcohol on the marks. He jumped back, wincing in pain as I giggled.

"I can't let the savior of Paris get an infection, now can I?" He frowned playfully, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, you also wounded the savior of Paris, now haven't you? Besides, I like the sound of that. Chat 'Savior of Paris' Noir." I rolled my eyes, responding dryly.

"Don't get too big of a head or you'll need a new mask to hide behind! Besides, if any Englishman heard that, it would be pretty funny. 'Cat Savior of Paris Black'."

"I'm already 'Cat Black' to those English people, so why can't I make it sillier? Maybe I'm a distant cousin of Sirius Black! _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

I pretended to float, standing up on the stool on one foot, all the while shouting, "Ah! I'm flying! I'm flying!" Before slipping and landing on the floor, right onto Chat in the most awkward position possible. And to make things worse, he was shirtless and sexy. I knew I was blushing like hell as all sorts of images rushed through my head, many of which shouldn't have. He was clearly having the same problem, because his face was redder than my suit.

"Like it, Kitty?" I teased playfully in an effort to make things less awkward and tense. He didn't respond, his eyes were still glossed over, seemingly lost inside his mind. I was getting ready to stand up, but before I knew what was happening, someone had grabbed my shirt collar and pressed a pair of lips onto mine. I wasn't aware of what was going on as I melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around me and hugging me to him even tighter. He trailed kisses down my neck and sucked on it, leaving a red mark where his lips were. As I watched him smile at it, satisfactory with his work, it finally woke me from my trance.

"AH! Ch-ch-chat… What… why?! Wha…?" I was confused and dazed, unaware of Chat getting up and putting his jacket-shirt-whatever back on. I noticed him exit the bathroom back into my room, and chased after him.

"Chat, where are you going?! We need to talk about this!" I called.

"No. We need to forget it ever happened!" He shouted sternly, his voice cracking.

"But… the hickey…" I replied, nervous about what Adrien would think. He sighed.

"Not my problem, Marinette." His voice was cold and harsh, not the fun loving partner I knew.

"Not your problem?! I can't believe you!" I screeched at him.

Chat's POV:

"Believe it, sweetheart." I replied evilly. What am I doing?! What is it about this room that makes me act like this?! I can't control myself. "I gave you a ride home, you hurt me, now consider this your payment."

NO! What am I saying?! I took a step towards her, my green eyes glinting maliciously. She stepped back, fear written all over her face. I took a clawed finger and traced it along her cheekbone, down her neck and around the mark my lips had given her, down her collarbone, and to a spot on her shoulder where my finger rested.

"Chat…" Her voice rose protectively. I stared into her eyes, unblinking.

"You're **my** purrincess. This mark proves it." I hissed, turning away. I walked by her, carving 'Chat Noir' in large letters through the Adrien posters.

"You monster..." She seethed.

"I'm _your_ monster. Don't you forget." I smirked, walking over to her balcony. "Goodbye, _Mon Che-_ "

My miraculous beeped, snapping me out of my weird trance. I looked back into Marinette's room, seeing her kneeling on the floor, clutching herself, a red mark on her neck and my name ripped on posters. Oh god, what in the name of HELL did I just do?!

"Oh. My. God. Mari, I'm SO sorry!" I cried desperately, jumping back into her room. I reached for her hand to help her up, but she jerked away, shutting her eyes tightly before glaring back at me.

"Stay… Away…" She fumed, breathing heavily as she backed into her closet, trying to shut the doors before her. I placed my hand in it, blocking them as they closed painfully on my hand.

"Please, listen to me. I don't understand my weird behavior, but I don't want to hurt you. Please, Mari… Have mercy… I didn't mean to…" She stared, her eyes piercing mine.

"But you did." The bluenette growled to herself, before raising a fist and striking me. Then black.


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers (IM NOT DED)

Adrien's POV

I got to school early, making sure that I had some flowers for Marinette. "Because she's my girlfriend". Yeah. More like, to apologise for my behaviour indirectly. I set the bouquet on her seat, the words

"Love you."

Scrawled neatly across the card in my best cursive, my initial completing the card. I waited, watching Marinette enter as she flashed me a nervous smile, then hurriedly took her seat, a cute new scarf wrapped around her neck. A split second after she sat down, she noticed the flowers, jumping up with a look of horror across her face.

"Ohmigod!" She shrieked, covering her mouth as she noticed the card. "Adrien, I am SO sorry! They're lovely! Thank you!"

She rushed out of the room with the flowers, likely to put them in her locker, and shuffled back in.

Marinette's POV

I feel so bad about the affair with Chat Noir, and Adrien's flowers only made it worse. As I got back to the classroom, Alya had made it into her seat and waved me over.

"Hey Mari! How have you been?" She asked, her eyes falling on my scarf.

"Oh, just fine." I replied, getting a questioning look from her about the scarf. "Oh that? It's nothing!"

Alya gave me a skeptical look before saying, "Ookayy…" and turning around to chat with Nino.

I sat there, letting my classmates trickle in one by one. I got bored quickly and reached into the bouquet, pulling out a red carnation. The footsteps of my classmates continued monotonously in the back of my mind while I weaved the flower into the end tassels of my scarf, unaware of Adrien's lovestruck gaze, or Nathanael's, full of jealousy and yearning.

"Nino, I forgot my book in my locker," Adrien's voice rang out behind me. "I'll be right back." I watched as he left through the wooden doorframe, fighting the traffic of students entering.

I listened as the footsteps of my classmates turned into a clacking noise, the sound of designer heels against floor, one I know too well and dread. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Chloe stopped by my desk, snarling at the flowers.

"Lookie here! Marinette's bought herself some flowers. How pathetic." She spat, holding the bouquet in her well manicured hands.

"Actually Chloe, they're from Adrien. My boyfriend." I responded snarkily. Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. Not only am I lying to Adrien and, in a sense, cheating on him with Chat Noir, I'm using him as ammunition against Chloe. How much worse can I get?!

"Please!" She replied. "As if my Adrien would buy you such things!" She smacked the flowers into the desk, petals scattering. "He loves ME. Not YOU." She screeched in my face before flinging the bouquet across the room, a pile of newly killed and mutilated flowers.

"No…" I cried, reaching out for the expensive flowers that were now destroyed.

"Have we learned our lesson, hm? Or shall I teach you again?!" Chloe stated, gripping my shirt collar. I merely met her evil glare with a steely one. She released me, letting me fall back into my seat. The blonde walked away, heading up the stairs as Alya's expression of anger turned into one of amusement.

"Chlooooeeeee, you missed one! Marinette's still got the flower in her scarf!" Alya then proceeded to mock Chloe, watching as the blonde's face turned various shades of red. Frothing with anger, Chloe darted down the steps, snagging the scarf and yanking it off me.

"NO!" I screamed, reaching for it. I had forgotten completely about the hickey on my neck as I attempted to yank it from Chloe's grip. I heard the class gasp, as Alya mumbled something, and it struck me. The mark. My hands darted to my neck, sending Chloe reeling with the scarf, which she threw in the pile of dead flowers. She laughed mercilessly, taking large, confident strides as she walked over to me.

"Well well well… What do we have here? I guess I was right all along… Marinette is nothing but a cheater. A hoe. A disgusting little SLUT." Each word she spat at me got worse and worse, louder and louder, as she brought her face closer to me, stopping as we stood mere inches apart. Tears clouded my vision as I buried my head in my arms, pressing my face into the desk.

Right then, Adrien entered and from what I heard, nearly collapsed in shock. "What…"

"Adriiikiiiins!" Chloe screeched, running over and throwing her arms around him. "Marinette destroyed and threw your flowers across the room because she hates you and has been cheating on you."

"LIES!" Alya screamed.

"Oh yeah?!" Chloe retorted. "Well what about her hickey?! Adrien surely didn't give her that!" She yanked me off the desk, pointing a finger at my mark. Through the tears in my eyes, I could have sworn I saw a smile flicker across Adrien's face before he spoke. I braced myself. He wanted to break up. I knew it. I wanted him to just get it over with so I could move onto the part where I can run away. But he surprised me.

Adrien's POV

I smirked, walking over and wrapping my arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Actually Chloe, I gave her that mark, not anyone else." Marinette looked up in confusion as the class gasped. I winked at the bluenette, continuing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a doll to take care of." Marinette smiled at the nickname as I led her out the door, down the hallway, and into the janitors' closet so we could talk in peace.

"Who did that to you? Chat?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "If he did, I'll rip him apart!" Lie. I just have to get her relax, I don't know what this must be doing to her.

"Y-yeah, it was him. It just kinda… happened." She turned red and looked away. I felt heat rise to my face as I recalled the previous night's events.

"Don't worry, he is very selfish," I reassured her. Lie. "He can be a bit of a player and can't resist pretty girls." Lie. Well, partial lie. I definitely can't resist Marinette.

"I promise, I won't blame you for anything that happened between the two of you, as long as it doesn't happen again." She gave me a feeble smile as I caressed her hand in my own. "Now, let's head back to class. And do me a favor." I looked into her bluebell eyes as she stood to face me, brushing herself off.

"Summon your inner Ladybug. If they try to take you down, hold your head up and be above them. I know you are." Definitely not a lie. She is amazing. She truly is Ladybug. Marinette nodded in response as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Let's go, Doll."

When we entered the classroom, the teacher had just arrived, yelling at the class to take their seats. Chloe strode up to Marinette and hissed something in her ear. The most I could make out was "don't believe…. loves me more….." before Chloe took her seat.

I whirled Marinette around, planting a quick kiss on her lips and whispering huskily "Je T'aime, my doll." I may have over done it, as Marinette nearly collapsed and needed Alya to get over to the desk. I giggled to myself before sitting next to Nino, whose face was full of pure confusion. Rather than turn to him and answer any questions which I didn't want to answer, I stared off into the distance, daydreaming about M'Lady.

Later that day, an akuma attacked, and we wrapped it up quickly. I glanced at Ladybug's neck, noticing her suit covered up the hickey. Either that, or she got really good at makeup since this morning.

"Je T'Aime, M'Lady." I spoke to her.

"Goodnight, silly chaton!" She replied, swinging away with a smirk on her face.

"But I was serious…" I whispered before turning away.

My ring beeped its last beep, and in a moment of panic, I leapt into the nearby alleyway. A flash of green light surrounded me, taking the suit with it. As I turned around, I heard a startled gasp. I looked up and found myself face to face with Nathanael.

"Hey…?" I said awkwardly. He was still gaping at me, mouth ajar and eyes wide as saucers.

"You're Cat Noir. Adrien is Cat Noir. MY CLASSMAT-" I slapped my hand over his mouth as his voice turned into a shout, the words he was repeating to himself in a moment of revelation turning into more of a declaration.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "You can't tell anyone! Especially Ladybug or Marinette! Kapeesh?" He nodded frantically. I released my hand from his mouth and began to walk away, before getting stopped by his voice.

"But there's nothing you can do to keep me from telling, is there?" His voice began to get an arrogant, cocky tone.

"No…." I growled, turning around menacingly. "But you shouldn't."

"But I can." He retorted cunningly. "So, if you want me to keep this OUR little secret…" Nathanael placed his hand on my face, gripping my jaw tightly. I knew what he was about to say before he even said it. I braced myself for the words that I knew were coming, but they still hit me like a kick to the stomach.

"I want you to break up with Marinette."

Sorry for the cliffhanger! *Not*

HAPPY SUMMER! I am finally done with crap and will be uploading a lot more but not next week cause I'm on a mission trip that is completely tech free. So, extra long cliffie! Enjoy! I will be updating my other story tomorrow, so don't worry about that one. Anyways, I'm finally back! Byeee!


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Little Marinette

PART 6

Adrien's POV

"I can't! I won't!" I cried, ripping his hand off my face.

"Then say goodbye to your secret, kitty kitty." Nathanael smiled evilly, whipping out his phone.

"No one will believe you!" I shouted as he began pressing buttons on his phone. I hoped he didn't have proof. It was my last attempt to salvage my relationship with Marinette and my secret. I mean, how else could I?

"No?" He asked sarcastically. "Here."

Nathanael began playing a video of the recent attack on his phone, it ending with me jumping back into the alley as Chat and transforming into Adrien.

"Now, it would be such a shame if this video were to leak onto the world-wide web, wouldn't it?" He spoke slyly.

"Fine. You win." I spoke heavily, sighing with defeat.

"Perfect. And make sure you positively trample her heart, would you? Then she will have no choice but to run into my arms, seeking comfort and refuge from you."

"What?! Never!" I exclaimed, color draining from my face. I could never do that to Marinette, to my Lady, to her.

"Then the cat is out of the bag, huh Chaton?" Nathanael pulled his phone out again, smirking.

"Ugh. I'll do it, I'll do it. But if you break Marinette's heart, I will use cataclysm on you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared! The kitty has claws! Relax. I would never hurt her. You on the other hand…" Nathanael trailed off.

"You're a monster." I spat.

"Not to Marinette." He replied cunningly, strolling out of the alleyway.

I can't do this. I can't hurt Marinette. I can't. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't! But I can't let her know I'm Chat Noir… She wouldn't like me anymore. She hates the real me. I can't let her find out. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I've got to go through with Nathanael's plan.

I walked home, taking my sweet time. The rain started pouring, starting as a light drizzle and then quickly turning into a downpour. On my way, I walked by the bakery but was too ashamed to go inside. I can't face Marinette any time soon. And the same with Ladybug. I kept walking, the white tee I was wearing quickly became soaked. I knew I could turn into Chat Noir and get home much faster, but I didn't want to. I wanted him to just disappear for a while. I mean, look at all the trouble he's caused me. Because of my stupid powers, I have to dump Marinette. I don't know how I'm going to face her. I hate my life sometimes.

I stomped in a puddle, catching a glimpse of red in the reflection of the water and alerting me of my girlfriend's prescence. Great, just great.

Ladybug quickly swung down beside me, twirling her yoyo above us like a fan, blowing away the rain and keeping us from getting wet.

"Hey Adrien…" She spoke softly. "Need a lift?"

"No." I replied coldly. I heard her sigh behind me, but I tuned it out. The last thing I need is her getting more attached to me. The less she is, the less I break her heart.

"Adrien, is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Yes!" I exploded on her. "Of course there's something wrong!" She jumped slightly, fear gathering in her eyes. I could see it. I sighed, inhaling deeply.

"Just… Leave me alone. Can you do that?" She nodded, swinging away.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered quietly, tears welling in my eyes.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I ducked into an alleyway and cried.

No one's POV:

Adrien sat on a little box in the alleyway, sobbing his eyes out.

"I don't want to hurt her… Stupid Nathanael! Stupid Ladybug! Stupid Plagg! Stupid Chat!" Adrien screeched, tears streaming down his face as he attacked the wall. "And dumb, dumb, dumb me…" Adrien mumbled into his bleeding hand, slumping to the ground. He laid there, unaware that Ladybug had followed him and was watching him from the roof above.

Ladybug's POV:

Poor Adrien. What must be going on in his head to make him do this?

"Adrien…" I called out, swinging down into the alleyway. "I know you don't want to talk, and I understand that. Just…" I paused, trying to find the right words as I approached. "Let me be here for you."

It was almost like comforting a scared animal. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried, sitting there as he mumbled nonsensical things and feebly attempted to get away from me. After a minute or so, he gavd up, melting into my arms.

"I… don't… wanna…" He sniffled, occasionally hiccuping. He was sucking in air and hyperventilating, not to mention his shirt was soaked, making it that much easier to notice his higly defined chest against me.

"Shh…." I cooed. "You don't have to talk. It's okay. I'm here for you." I gave him a little squeeze, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Th- thanks…" He replied, his teeth chattering. He stopped crying, wiping his face on the lower edge of his shirt.

"You're soaked." I commented.

"Ye-yeah. Iits no-nothing much." He said, attempting to smoothen his speech and stop his teeth from chattering. He didn't, and it clearly wasn't okay.

"Take off your wet shirt." I commanded, not thinking about my statement twice until Adrien turned a bright red, about the color of my Ladybug suit.

"Not like that!" I hastily replied. "I meant I could use my lucky charm to get you a dry shirt or something. Trust me, I had no intentions of…" I trailed off, watching Adrien peel off his shirt. It put me in an almost hypnotic trance, defined muscles placed across every part of him.

He chuckled, flexing and commenting, "Like what you see, M'La-" before quickly slapping a hand across his mouth.

"Um… M'Ladybug. Ms. Ladybug! Yeah…" He backtracked, slurring his words together. I shrugged it off, shouting my magic words and reccieving a hairdryer. I immediately plugged it into an outlet and turned it on high.

"Adrien, hold the shirt open." I barked. "I'm going to attempt to dry it." So we spent a good minute hanging out and joking as we dried his shirt and waited for the rain to cease.

"Can I try using the hairdryer?" Adrien asked curiously. "I've never tried, and I should probably learn."

I laughed, answering, "The shirt's all dry, and for the most part, so is your hair, so I don't know what we could use it on…"

"Well, what about your hair?" He commented.

"Wha- I- uh-" I replied. I never like having my hair down in front of others, especially Adrien.

"C'mon! It'll be fine!"

I sighed reluctantly, pulling the twin ribbons out of my hair. It fell just below my shoulders and draped not-so-daintily around my collarbone, considering that it was still wet. Adrien pointed the hairdryer straight at my bangs, head on, and blasted it, hitting me in the face with a blast of heat. I shrieked, jumping away.

"Let me show you." I grabbed the hairdryer from a very apologetic Adrien, demonstrating the proper ways to use it.

*le lazy author time skip to when they've finished*

We were just about wrapping up when Adrien was doing my bangs, finishing where we started. He was close to me, lifting up my bangs and drying them with the hairdryer. I was hoping he would assume that the redness on my face was from the heat, rather than the fact that he had yet to put his shirt back on. He got a little too close with the hairdryer, pressing the tip into my forehead and burning me.

"Owww!" I howled, jumping back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Adrien apologized. "Here, let me see."

He pulled my bangs up to examine my forehead, kissing the little burn mark.

"There." He proclaimed. "All better."

He let go of my bangs, only for him to realize we were only inches apart. Unfortunately, I had already noticed and was blushing like mad.

"I-I… Wow." He stuttered. "Your eyes are incredible."

I stared into his deep, green eyes as he stared back into my blue ones, unaware that the gap between us was slowly closing. Not until his lips were on mine.

It was a quick kiss, both of us jumping at the touch, but it still happened.

My earrings beeped, giving me a valid reason to take off.

"See you, Adrien." I replied, slipping away. I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at his awestruck expression as I quietly exclaimed, "Sh*t."

Adrien's POV

I just can't help it, no matter what form she's in, I'm attracted to her. I can't do this. I can't break up with her, at least not face to face…

"And make sure you positively trample her heart, would you?" Nathanael's comment rang in my head like a broken record. "Trample her heart… Trample her heart…"

Then, it hit me. Dump by text. I quickly whipped out my phone and sent Marinette a message.

"I'm breaking up with you. XoXo, Adrien."

I sighed. No response. I don't blame her, she must hate me now. Why me? Why'd I have to be stupid Chat Noir?! If I wasn't, Nathanael couldn't have come between us. She would still be mine and I'd be hers. If she didn't hate me before for kissing Ladybug, she most certainly does now. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I just did. I don't want to go back to school. I don't want to have to face her, Nathanael, Chloe, or the results of this mess. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled to myself. I'll never be able to say it enough, especially to Marinette.

"I'm sorry…" I said again, this time slightly louder. "I'm sorry!" I called again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" My voice began getting louder and louder, rising as my bottled-up feelings became free. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I AM SO SOORRRYYY!" I cried, doubling over in a fit of tears. I sat there in the alleyway on my knees, my palms pressed into the ground as tears trickled down my face and nose, running off the tip of my nose into my jeans.

I laid there for a bit while Plagg sat in my jeans pocket in silence, knowing not to speak.

"Plagg... Claws out…" I sniffled quietly. I sat there, not moving as I transformed, before brushing myself off and jumping away, towards my destination. I didn't notice anything, I had too much on my mind. I ignored a screaming Alya when I took off from her balcony for one of my leaps, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and only looked up from my feet when I hit a bird. (Yep, I hit a bird. It was a pigeon, though… I don't know if that makes it any better…) I kept going until I got there, perching on the roof.

…

Marinette's POV

Right as I landed on my balcony, I felt my phone vibrate. Tikki flew out of my earrings and went inside to get a cookie.

It was a text from Adrien.

"I'm breaking up with you. XoXo, Adrien."

I stood there blankly for a moment, staring at the text, unresponsive. Then, I heard a cry. It was the faintest whisper of a shout, but I heard it. Adrien's voice, calling out,

"I'm sorry."

That was it. My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground. He kissed Ladybug. He realized how much better she is than me. He realized how low of a standard I am. He realized he could do better. He can do better. I'm pathetic.

Tikki flew back out to see me laying on the ground, crying.

"Marinette! What's wrong?" She shrieked, dashing over to me.

"A-Adrien dumped me…" I mumbled.

Tikki sighed as she curled up by my face, wiping my tears away with her little paws.

"He wasn't worth it if he couldn't see the beauty in you." Tikki replied cheesily, causing me to cry even harder.

What beauty? I'm just some stupid little baker's daughter. I'm not beautiful, inside or out. I'm a cheater and a player, and Adrien knows. I kissed Chat Noir in and out of the Ladybug mask. It's pathetic. I don't deserve anyone. I don't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. I don't matter. Who cares about a little pedestrian? What's one human in the scheme of things? I'm simply me. I'm not Ladybug. That's because of Tikki. None of that is me. It truly is pathetic. Everyone tells me to be more like Ladybug, but I can't. I'm just me. Stupid little Marinette. I'm incapable of anything. And Adrien knows. I took my sharpest fingernail and dug it into my wrist, causing it to bleed.

I stared off into the distance at the silhouette of a cat on my neighbor's roof as the pain on my wrist seared and stung. I smiled, bemused at the unannounced staring contest the cat and I seemed to have. Tikki brought out a band aid and fixed my arm, but I remained frozen, staring at the cat as my mind began to process everything that had happened.

I immediately blinked in a mixture of fear and shock as the cat stood up and jumped away, the silhouette turning into one of a man. Chat Noir's, to be exact. Luckily, Tikki was hidden behind my arm. Unfortunately, I didn't know if he had seen Ladybug kiss Adrien, but I know he hadn't seen me detransform, I know that much. What did he think of me now? I don't know, but I don't really care either. Stupid little Marinette.


End file.
